Christmas Cupid
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Harry Potter receives an interesting gift for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Christmas Cupid

Characters: H/Hr

Rating: Teen/Mature

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all therefore you can't sue.

Summary: Christmas is round the corner and someone is plotting romance and guess what, not even Voldie can stop them. Cupid is working their magic among everyone, causing them to find love in the most unlikely places – but the question is, just who is cupid and why are he convinced Harry and Hermione are perfect for each other?

Warning: Mystery, humour (Hopefully), love and Christmas Cheer – if you are not excited about Christmas, work yourself up!

A/N – I have an excuse – Plot Bunny! Keeps trying to bite my toes for some reason but then again that could be the frost over here in Britain. I wanted to do a little Christmas story to work everyone up for Christmas and decided that Cupid would make a marvellous matchmaker.

Hope you like it and see if you can guess WHO is Cupid?

This is only three parts because I'm getting DVDs and games for my Xmas and NOTHING is tearing me away from them.

Books: 1- 6 (Yes, that's right) – Harry and co are still a Hogwarts for lessons and researching for the Horcuxes.

Oh, this is kinda a clueless Harry Fic, is it just me or does Harry seem cute when he's clueless and going on the wrong path?

Chapter 1: The Attack of Cupid.

"What the hell!" Harry Potter demanded as he looked at the bottom of his bed. The messy black haired man had been sleeping soundly in his bed when all of a sudden flashing lights went off in his bed.

Blinking blearily, he opened his eyes and saw that the flashing lights were coming from the foot of his bed. Puzzled, he sat up and pulled on his glasses and saw the flashing object the size of a wallet. It was a Christmas tree in the shape of a heart!

Curious, he picked up the object and saw that there was a tag on top of the Christmas heart tree and he turned it so he could read it.

"_Merry Christmas Harry Potter, I have made it my mission for you to find love this year. When the clock strikes at a certain time on a certain day, this heart tree will open and reveal your true love – bear in mind, if you haven't figured out your true love by then, it won't open. Good day and Merry soon to be Christmas. The Christmas Cupid_," Harry read before raising his eyebrows in shock as fireworks shot out from the object.

"What the hell?!" he asked, finally giving into his desire to swear at the confusion that was now swirling around in his brain. This Christmas Heart Tree was designed to show him his true love but if he didn't figure out who it was by then, it wasn't going to open? Just what is that suppose to mean?

Harry looked up, he got up on to his knees and parted the curtains that surrounded his bed slightly and looked around for anyone that was sneaking about in his dormitory but couldn't see anyone out of place – only four other bed that had their hangings closed around them.

Harry sat back on his butt and pulled out the map that he kept under his pillow and opened it.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," he announced and the blank map started having lines drawn up upon it, words were formed and names started appearing. "Now, where the hell are you Voldie," Harry muttered as he used his wand, to look for his enemy, he didn't put it past Voldemort to send him this trick by using a lackey just to make him confused before planning an attack.

After a while, convinced that Voldemort had snuck out of the castle before Harry could find him, Harry looked back down at the heart shaped tree before shaking his head and shoved it into a drawer before folding the map and placed it back in its usual place in the trunk and lay down before pulling the covers over his head in order to block the mysteries out of his head as he tried to get back to sleep.

The next morning, Harry made his way into the Great Hall and saw Hermione sitting in her usual spot, looking over the papers while eating her breakfast. She looked up when she sensed Harry nearby and gave him a smile only for it to fade when she saw the annoyed look on Harry's face.

"What's wrong with you, grumpy chops?" Hermione asked as Harry sat down at the table next to her and started filling up his plate.

"Nothing," he informed her, gruffly and she arched an eyebrow as she reached over and took his hand, stopping him from overflowing his plate.

"Uh, huh," she told him; not once believing him, Harry sighed as he placed his fork down on the table.

"Fine, I got this strange message on my bed sometime last night," Harry told her and Hermione turned in her seat, now intrigued.

"How do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"It was this Christmas tree heart – a Christmas tree in a shape of a heart. There was a message with it – it said that it would open on a certain time of a certain day to reveal my true love but if I don't figure out who it by then, it's not going to open," Harry explained and Hermione's other eyebrow shot up while her eyes widen.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" she exclaimed and Harry nodded in agreement.

"I'm convinced it's Voldemort trying distract me," Harry told her and Hermione gave Harry an amused smile.

"Harry, I hardly think that's Voldemort's style," she told him and Harry waved his fork in the air.

"You never know what could come up in that sicko's mind," he retorted before filling his fork with his breakfast and took a bite. Hermione bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing at Harry's serious expression.

"I don't think Voldemort knows anything about love so he wouldn't be trying to set you up," Hermione rationalized and Harry stopped with his fork a few inches away from his mouth as he thought about it before he put his fork down and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Harry admitted and Hermione tilted her head while Harry shot her a smirk with mirth shining in his eyes. "Then again, when are you not?" Harry teased and she slapped his arm.

"Oi, no teasing," she scolded him and he shot her a wounded look that had her cracking up with laugher as he smiled at her. He liked it when she laughed. Her head slightly tilted back, her brown eyes shining with laugher; the sunlight shining off her curls and Harry shook his head, wondering where the hell those thoughts came from.

Hermione brought her head down and blushed when she saw that everyone was looking at them before she turned to face Harry and found herself admiring him.

He had changed, he was taller and more built thanks to all the training he has been through since finding out the prophecy and the food that he received from being at Hogwarts rather than being stuck at the Dursleys. His hair was messy as usual but he had tamed it so that it was more spiked up than messy. She shook her head, mentally, wondering what the hell was up with her.

A little further down the table, a red haired female Weasley watched the scene with narrowed eyes. She knew that Harry had broke up with her just to keep her protected from Voldemort and that he wanted to concentrate on the war and come back to her afterward but it didn't give him the freedom to flirt with that bookworm.

She jutted out her chin slightly as determination hardens her brown eyes; she was going to remind Harry that he had promised to come back to her after the war.

"Anyway, what are you up to today?" Harry asked as he continued to tuck into his breakfast.

"I'm going to the library – there is a book I need to check out," Hermione told him and Harry nodded in understanding.

"I'll come with you," Harry told her after he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Maybe there is a book on how to deal with mystery riddles." Hermione grinned as a red haired male sat down from them.

"Morning," he greeted after he filled up his plate and tucked into it. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust and annoyance before rolling her eyes.

"Morning Ronald," Hermione greeted before she turned back to her papers while Harry just sighed.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full," Harry pleaded. "I just finished my breakfast."

Ron just ignored him as he continued to tuck into his meal while Harry turned back to Hermione, rolling his eyes.

"Good morning," a female voice spoke up, Harry turned to see Luna standing there. Harry grinned as he stood up and kissed her cheek.

"Morning Luna, here's your present," Harry told her as he pulled out a small present from the pocket of his robe and handed her the brightly wrapped present. A bright smile crossed Luna's face as she took the package and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Harry, I'm sorry but your present is not completed yet," Luna told him, but Harry waved it off.

"It's okay, just get it to me when you can," Harry told her.

Both of them had become close after they went to Slughorn's party together. Harry could talk to her about his godfather's death and she could talk to him about her mother's death. It wasn't that he didn't trust Hermione; he just didn't like seeing the sadness in her eyes when they talked about Sirius. It hurt him to see the sadness and the hurt.

"Luna!" one of her classmate called her. Luna turned and gave the girl a short nod before she turned back to Harry.

"I'll see you later Harry," she told him and walked off while Harry sat back down.

"You two have become close," Hermione noticed as she watched Harry sit back down. Harry gave her a grin.

"She became a good friend," Harry told her. Hermione just smiled. "Do you want to go to the library now?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded as she closed the papers and they both stood up and walked away.

They didn't notice Ron glaring at them as he watched them walk away. She was supposed to be with him, not Harry bloody Potter. What he didn't know that his sister was currently having the same thoughts as they both stabbed their forks into their food.

Harry browed through the shelves, looking for anything he could see that would help him with the riddle, but there was nothing.

Frustrated, Harry moved back to the tables, where Hermione was sitting, reading her book. He slumped down on his chair across from Hermione and looked at her pathetically.

"There's nothing," Harry murmured sadly and Hermione fought back an amused smile at the sight of Harry's desolated look.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure we'll find out what the riddle means and we'll find out who sent you the message," Hermione soothed him as she reached and placed her hand on top of his.

"Thanks," Harry told her and she nodded as they both stared into each other eyes for a short moment before Hermione cleared her throat, pulled her hand away and looked back down at the book she had been reading.

Harry just continued to stare at Hermione for a short moment, wondering about the feeling that was rushing through his veins. He had never felt this way before and it was making him nervous.

Sighing as he turned his head, he looked out of the window only for a slow smile to curve his lips when he caught the white drops covered the window still.

"Hermione…" Harry called out and Hermione lifted her head, when she noticed him nudging his head toward the window.

Confused and curious, she turned her head only for her jaw to drop when she saw the snow falling, steadily, outside of the window and a smile crossed her face.

Harry felt his heart jump slightly when he saw the smile on her face and knew how much she loved the snow.

"Oh…" Hermione whispered and Harry grinned.

"Makes me wish I was in the common room, in front of the fire with a cup of hot chocolate," Harry told her and Hermione giggled in agreement before she looked at him.

"Why don't we?" they both asked at the same time, chuckling, Hermione picked up the book she was reading, they both hurried over to the check out and rushed out of the library, giggling like little children.

Meanwhile, Ron was walking through the cold hallway, when someone broke into his thoughts.

"Good morning Ronald," a female voice greeted and Ron turned to see Luna standing there with a small distracted smile on her face as she played with her necklace.

"Luna," Ron greeted with a short nod and Luna focused her blue eyes on him.

"You are not happy," she told him. Ron looked at her, startled.

"How can you tell?" Ron demanded and Luna shrugged.

"I can tell a lot of things," Luna told him. "You shouldn't be angry at Hermione for wanting to spend time with Harry – he is her best friend after all, not your girlfriend." Ron looked at Luna with a hard glare but Luna was unfazed by it.

"She would be if she wasn't putting Harry first at every moment," Ron snipped out, bitterly and Luna snorted as a glint appeared in her eyes, startling Ron.

"She is his best friend, the one thing that is keeping him alive. He goes through hell each year he comes back to Hogwarts and you call yourself his friend when you constantly turn your back on him?" Luna asked before shaking her head softly. "I can't understand what I ever saw in you."

With that, Luna turned away, leaving Ron alone with his thoughts.

TBC

Okay – I know I have Ron in a bad light but I honestly was going to have Ron/Luna but Ron is always much more fun jealous, but he will redeem himself Grins just gotta trust me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Surprises and Arguments

Harry and Hermione found themselves sitting in front of the roaring fire, drinking hot chocolate that the house elves had made for them. The sky had darkened outside as the snow started to fall heavily; so Harry and Hermione snuggle up together on the couch.

"I miss this," Hermione murmured from her spot from where she was sitting with her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled down at her.

"I know what you mean," Harry told her as he turned back to face the fire. "the peacefulness and the relaxation."

"The hot chocolate, the fire and the snow – it makes it feel like it's really Christmas," Hermione finished and both of them shared a sweet smile.

"So, who do you think is sending me the clues?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head as she thought about it.

"Well, it could be Gryffindor, but then again, they all have friends in other houses so the Gryffindor could have given the passwords to their friends and their friends could have snuck into your room without anyone realising it or the Gryffindor are helping the person," Hermione told him, thoughtfully.

"Or it's someone who is trying to drive me insane, like…Snape or Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed, still trying to convince Hermione of his original theory that someone was trying to drive him insane.

Hermione couldn't help the giggles that floated out between her lips. He was like a five year old, determined to make people think his way.

"Harry…" Hermione started only for a small twinkle sound to fill the room, startling the occupants and a small flash of light burst out from the ceiling, causing them to look up.

A small letter fluttered down toward the couple from the ceiling, being followed by cherry blossom leaves, much to Hermione's delight.

"Oh, more clues!" Hermione exclaimed; she frowned when she saw the riddle.

"You are getting closer to your destiny. Keep your eyes open and leap with faith," the paper said, Hermione looked at Harry with a confused look on her face.

"You're right, it is confusing," Hermione told him and got a snort of agreement in return.

"Tell me about it – keep my eyes open and leap with faith?" Harry asked. "Who the hell thinks up these things?"

"Someone who spends too much time thinking up riddles," Hermione replied as she looked at the papers once more, trying to figure out the riddle. "Maybe it means the answer is in front of you – you just need to keep faith in yourself and ask the person?"

"I don't know who the person is!" Harry complained. "If she is in front of me, how do I know?"

"How do you know it's a she?" Hermione retorted. "It could be a guy who is your true love." She cracked up laughing at the grimace of horror clear on Harry's face.

"I like female thank you very much. I'd thank you for keeping any more of those comments to yourself," Harry told her with a stern look. Hermione nodded, trying to stifle her giggles.

The common room door opened and Harry turned to see Ron standing in the doorway. He took one look at Harry and Hermione's cosy situation and a look of rage crossed his face. He stormed past them and up the stairs.

Hermione sighed as she rested her head back on Harry's shoulder once more.

"I wish he would get over it," Hermione told Harry, who nodded in agreement. Ron had asked Hermione out at the beginning of the year but Hermione had declined, telling him that she did not have feelings for Ron.

Ron hadn't accepted it and accused her of fancying Harry and wanting his wealth and fame, Hermione had slapped him hard and stormed off. Harry had overheard the conversation and made it clear to Ron that he wasn't going to stand by and allow Ron to insult Hermione just because she had rejected Ron.

Ron had tried stayed away from the two of them since, except from where he was forced to sit with them in the Great Hall, but it hadn't stopped him from throwing glares at the friends whenever he saw them.

"We don't really have time for fighting – not with Voldemort out there," Harry whispered. Hermione turned in Harry's arms and hugged him close. She knew how much she had missed having Ron as a friend, though Hermione did have doubts about Ron's ability to be a good friend as he didn't seem have to a problem turning his back on them, and wished that Ron would actually grow up for once.

"He'll come round soon, he always does," Hermione told him and Harry nodded but both of them had doubts about it.

"Let's go to bed, it's getting late," Harry told her and Hermione nodded as they both got up and headed over toward the doors that led to the dormitories.

"I'll see you in the morning," Hermione told Harry. "Sleep well." She reached up and kissed his cheek.

"You too," Harry whispered back as he kissed her cheek in return, lingering near her mouth before he pulled away. They both shared a smile and Harry watched as Hermione stepped through the doors that led her to her room before making his way into his room.

Upon entering it, he found Ron was lying on his back on his bed. Ron turned to face Harry before sitting up. Harry sighed when he saw that Ron was going to talk to him.

"If it's to insult Hermione and I, save your breath," Harry told him. "I don't want to hear how Hermione was stupid to turn you down or how she is just after my fame and wealth."

"You really think you are perfect, don't you?" Ron demanded and Harry snorted.

"Oh yeah – my parents being killed when I was one, living with muggles who hates me, having money only because my parents and god father are dead, being famous because a mass murderer wants me dead – really perfect," Harry remarked sarcastically. "Do think before you open that mouth. You're not perfect either."

Harry moved over to his bed and pulled out his PJs. He stripped his clothes off and pulled his PJs on before looking at Ron once more. "You can complain all you want that Hermione isn't interested in you but the fact is – none of us really care Ron, there is a war going on out there and Voldemort is gunning for me – that takes top priority at the moment and if you don't like, then tough." With that, Harry climbed into bed, drew the curtains and went to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione found herself in the library as she stared out of the window at the falling snow. It had been snowing all day yesterday and all night with no end in sight. She didn't mind it when it snowed because it always gave the impression of the world being innocent, pure and clean.

Shaking her head to get back to reality, she looked down at her books only for her lips to curl down with sadness. She didn't know what was going to happen at the end of the year. With Voldemort still out there, waiting for his chance to kill Harry, she was working overtime in finding spells that would keep Harry alive and keep him alive.

Sighing sadly to herself, she flicked through the books, not realising that a pair of blue eyes were looking at her in sympathy before a flick of blonde hair made its way out of the library.

Harry was making his way toward the library when he bumped into a certain red haired female who was currently his ex-girlfriend.

Harry had dated Ginny for a short time in his sixth year but broke it off after Dumbledore had died, much to Ginny's annoyance as she had wanted to keep dating the young handsome man. Which she had proven in the letters she had sent him over the summer and trying to corner him at every chance she could at Hogwarts, further annoying the young man.

"Ginny," Harry greeted, curtly.

"So, what is going on with you and Granger?" Ginny demanded. She wanted answers from her boyfriend and she wanted them now.

"She's my best friend," Harry informed Ginny, darkly. He wasn't impressed with her attitude and he was getting annoyed with it.

"Sure seem cosy just to be best friends," Ginny remarked, sarcastically and got a cold glare in return.

"Hermione Granger is my best friend and I will not stand here and listen to you insult our relationship just because you feel catty – get over yourself," Harry shot at her.

"Harry – you said that you would come back to me after the war, excuse me if I feel threatened," Ginny snapped and got a mirthless laugh in return.

"Grow the hell up Ginny!" Harry snapped, startling the red haired. "I broke up with you because I'm no longer interested in you and if you can't deal with that, then it's not my problem because I have more pressing worries to deal with." With that, Harry spun on his heels and stormed away from Ginny, leaving her staring at his back with an angry expression before she turned away and walked away.

Hermione was rounding a corner when a hard body collided with her. Giving a small squeak, she threw her hands out and they clutched the robes while the person's hands gripped her arms softly, holding her up.

Confused, Hermione looked up and found herself staring into green eyes.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologised but Hermione shook her head as she tried to calm her thumping heart.

"It's okay," Hermione told him as they detangled from each other and stood staring at each other. "What happened?"

"I got into a fight with Ginny," Harry told her. "She really drives me insane."

"She just misses you," Hermione told him and Harry scoffed.

"More like she misses being the 'Boy-Who-Lived' girlfriend – not interested," Harry told her and Hermione sighed as she reached up and pulled Harry into a hug, who just wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The True Love

"You are nearly there. She is right in front of you. Don't forget to take a deep breath before you plunge."

"Plunge where? Under water?" Harry demanded as he looked at the note in his hand.

It was now morning on Christmas Eve. The students, who had stayed back at Hogwarts for Christmas, were in the Great Hall having a Christmas breakfast as they compared stories over what their families did on Christmas Eve.

An owl had arrived in front of Harry, delivered the note and flew off again before Harry could send a reply Opening the note, he had discovered it was another clue.

"Don't be so melodramatic Harry," Hermione scolded as she took the note and read it over herself. "I'm sure they are encouraging you to pluck up the courage to ask the girl out or at least tell her how you feel."

"How can I tell her how I feel if I don't know who she is?" Harry demanded as he fought back his feeling at seeing Hermione dressed in a dark red top and matching skirt and boots. She was looking very Christmassy this morning and he had to admit that red was an attractive colour on her.

He had slowly came to realise that he had feelings for his long time best friend and broken out in sweats over how could he tell her without ruining their friendship. There was no indication that she felt the same and he cared for her too much to risk losing her.

"Maybe the Christmas tree heart would leave you a clue," Hermione spoke up. "I mean – it said you had to find out by Christmas, right?" Harry nodded. "Maybe, if you acknowledge you have feeling for a girl, it will unlock itself and show you the right person?"

"Would that work? I mean, what if it's not the girl I was hoping it would be?" Harry asked, frowning over the risk.

"Oh," Hermione turned to him with a curious glint in her eyes. "You have feelings for a girl?" Harry suddenly looked at her, warily, in hope she hadn't discovered _who_ the girl was.

"Maybe…" Harry told her as he looked away, uncomfortable.

"Who?" Hermione demanded as a sense of jealously ran through her veins. Harry looked at her, curiously. He could hear a hint of jealously in her voice and hope began to rise in him, maybe she did feel the same as him.

"Why are you so curious?" Harry asked as he leaned in to his best friend, looking her straight in the eyes. Hermione was startled when she saw Harry leaning close to her and she couldn't stop her eyes from flickering down to his lips before parting to wet her own lips as she looked back up at him.

She noticed that Harry's eyes had also dropped down to her lips and had darkened when she moved her tongue wetting her lips before he looked at her once more. He opened his mouth to say something when a thud broke into their thoughts.

They turned to see Ron and Ginny sitting across from them with identical looks and Harry let out a muffled sigh as he shared an unreadable look with Hermione and moved away from her.

"We need to talk to you two," Ginny spoke up. Hermione raised her hands, cutting them off.

"Look, I get to go first," Hermione spoke up and they all looked at her. "I'm not interested Ron," Ron felt the last of his hope slowly die away. "I've never been interested in you that way, all we do is argument and degrade each other and despite what everyone else may think, I don't want to be in that relationship. I want a relationship with someone who actually understands me and won't want to change me." Harry just looked at her before he looked at Ginny.

"I want a relationship with someone who wants to be with me for me, not because I'm famous. I don't want to be Harry Potter in the relationship, I just want to be Harry and you don't want that," Harry told her. Ginny made to deny it when Harry lifted up his hand. "And I want someone who can understand my close relationship with Hermione – not throw a jealous fit over because I talk to her about things I can't talk to someone else about."

Ron and Ginny just sat there in silence before Harry stood up and left the Great Hall altogether, needing time away to gather his thoughts together.

Hermione watched him walk away with a sad look in her eyes before she picked up her books, pulled on her robes and walked out of the Great Hall as well but left the Castle to go onto the snow covered ground.

It had stopped snowing for a while and Hermione wanted to be outside in the snow where she could get peace.

A blonde haired female with blue watched the scene in front of her before shaking her head in sadness over two people's inability to deal with the fact that they were not going to get the dream they wanted – that it wasn't their destiny, she turned back to her breakfast, reminding herself to meet up with Harry later to give him his present.

McGonagall watched from her window at the Headmistress office – which used to be the headmaster Dumbledore's office. She watched as Hermione settled herself at the base of a very popular tree. She sighed to herself as she turned away from the window and paced the small office.

Harry and Hermione had grown close since they were in first year. She had watched them grow and blossom together. They worked well together. She kept him in line. He kept her carefree as much as he could and it was a blessing to see two people, working well together, friendship grows each year.

Walking back over to the window, she smiled when she saw that Harry had arrived next to Hermione and had engaged her in a snowball fight.

Hermione giggled as she threw a snowball back at Harry. Her books lying at the base of the tree, abandoned. Harry had snuck up behind her and dropped snow into her hair.

Harry laughed as he ducked the snowball and threw one back at Hermione, watching as she ducked behind the tree to evade it.

Snow glittered all over the place as the balls came apart after hitting something, showering the two of them in more snow and increasing their excitement.

Soon, Harry had decided to chase Hermione, causing her to squeal in fright and excitement as she dodged Harry's attempt to catch her till he tackled her to the snow, causing her to laugh in excitement.

They both lay there, laughing as they gazed into each other eyes before their laughter faded away. Harry eyes dropped down to her lips and he was about to bend down when a screech interrupted them. Lifting their heads, they saw Ginny rushing toward them, her cheeks flushed with anger.

"Uh oh," Harry whispered as he got up, pulled Hermione up, called over her books and both of them made a dash for the school.

While Ginny may be fast, Harry and Hermione were faster thanks to all their late night adventures – you had to be fast if you didn't want Snape or Filch to get a hold of you – never mind having a murderer hot on your heels.

They laughed as they hurried up the stairs back to their common room and ducked into their room. They were head boy and girl but had preferred to share a room with the others as a precaution, but they finally used the room in order to hide from Ginny as no one could enter the head boy/girl quarters unless invited.

"I'm going to head for a shower – the snow is getting under my clothes," she told him with a mock scolding glare. Harry ducked his head with embarrassment and to hide his laughter.

"Same here," Harry told her before he looked at his watch. "Beside, it's almost dinner soon, we missed lunch." Hermione arched an eyebrow at him.

"Do you really want to go back to the Great Hall where Ginny will be waiting for us?" Hermione asked and Harry blanched.

"Nah – I'll ask Dobby if he can make us some dinner and we can have it in here – we never used this place before," Harry told her and Hermione nodded in understanding as they both walked off.

While they were gone, a blonde haired female snuck into the common room with a pleased smile on her face. Harry had told her the password so that if she ever had any trouble or just needed to talk, Harry would be available.

They were getting closer together and maybe now, Harry would have something to look forward for the future. Waving her wand while muttering a strange spell under her breath, she left the common room with a happy smile, just because she was Harry's best friend, didn't mean she couldn't help someone else out.

Harry sighed as he sat on the couch in front of the fire with the Christmas tree heart sitting in his hands. He looked toward the fire then his eyes drifted up to the clock that was above the fire and he saw it was nearly midnight, Christmas was about to come.

There were faint footsteps. Harry turned to see Hermione making her way down the stairs, dressed in her PJs and she smiled when she saw Harry. Moving closer to him, she sat down on the couch next to him.

"It hadn't opened yet?" Hermione asked and Harry shook his head.

"No, not yet," Harry told her and she nodded.

"You know…" Hermione started and Harry looked at her once more. "You never did tell me who you fancied." Harry sighed as he looked away to the fire. "You don't have to tell me who she is, what is she like?"

"She's amazing," Harry breathed. Hermione tilted her head as she curled her legs up underneath her as she watched Harry change before her eyes. "She's smart, gorgeous – not that she would agree with me because she doesn't see herself like that. She's never once turned away from me and I can talk to her about anything and she wouldn't judge me."

"She sounds amazing," Hermione choked out slightly as Harry turned back to her. He lifted a hand and stroked Hermione's cheek, confusing her.

"Yeah, she is," Harry told her, gazing into her brown eyes.

There was a faint clicking noise and Harry looked down at the Christmas Tree Heart that was in his hand and saw that it was open slightly. He let his left hand over the top and pulled it open the rest of the way to show a small movie and he looked up at the girl across from him with a shocked look on his face before his eyes softened.

"Hermione, it you?" he asked and got a nod in reply as a lone tear fell from her brown eyes. He reached over and touched her cheek before she closed her eyes and he leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. Hermione's right hand came up and cupped Harry's cheek before it slid into his dark locks, holding him close while her other hand clutched his robe and his hands were holding onto her waist.

Hermione let out a small sigh as her hand dropped away from Harry's hair, down his chest before it landed on his left thigh while her other hand loosened it's grip on Harry's robe as she looked up into his deep green eyes.

"I love you," Harry whispered and Hermione smiled lovingly up at him.

"I love you too," she whispered back before Harry took her lips in his again, enjoying their moment together.

In their distraction, they didn't realise that the door creaked open and a small figure popped her face into the room. Luna had suggested that she should face the facts herself with her own eyes.

A pair of brown eyes looked into the room, hurt and rage clear in their eyes but also with a hint of acceptance and loss before they turned away and walked off, their flaming red hair flowing slightly. She knew that she had lost Harry – if she ever had him.

A pair of light blue eyes gazes into the room before a dreamy smile covered her lips as she raised her wand and waved it before stepping away from the door and closed it with a quiet click, announcing that it had been locked.

A soft tune started up around the room, unnoticed to the two occupants.

The End!

Merry Christmas to everyone out there and I hope you get what you want!


End file.
